Sunburst Ram
by irishbrew
Summary: "Pink hair, short and filled with scars, not a good idea to put her in a fight. Opinions Ozpin?" The headmaster smiled looking down into the arena. "I think we could make a good bet my dear Ironwood". (OCXRWBY)
1. Chapter 1

"We're coming down on the LZ sir." The pilot spoke to Ozpin who was a million miles away in his mind, He got up with his cane in hand and looked out of the window to the sun peeking just above the mountain range in the horizon, the almost empty city below him and the fire that burned in the center of the town made many thoughts sprung to mind the main one being… will he find what he was looking. "Good Luck Sir!" The headmaster opened the door of the small aircraft and jumped out the dust ruffled the scarf around his neck as he got away from the roaring engine he spent a good minute adjusting it to look perfect. "Stay here, Sage if I'm not here in an hour take off." The ashen haired man spoke to a radio and let the pilot relax finally after a 6 hour flight.

Ozpin walked near fire, dozens of body's both human and Grimm that somewhat gave him hope both of finding survivors and getting what he was looking for. He decided to walk slowly examining every building with every single detail when at the corner of his eye an Ursa snuck up on the headmaster. "Well I expected to be more of you here." The man smiled as he held his cane high much like a sword, the animal started to close in when it fell to ground and its body began crack open spilling blood everywhere and turning it asunder, literally. "Lovely…" Behind the guts and blood was a small child with light pink hair and lots of scars on his arms and neck, his face covered in blood.

The boy smiled and pointed toward a building leading the headmaster down the street, Ozpin decided to leave the questions for when they got to a more secluded area it was of no use pestering him now. The scar covered boy tapped twice on a piece of wooden box along a wall of the tallest building of the ghost town, behind them man hole cover burst open and out popped two men armed with assault rifles. "Saint you're back… and I see you brought a survivor, come on old timer I don't like being out on the streets for too long." The ashen haired man felt somewhat insulted but decided to comply with the orders and followed them. They descended to the sewers the floor had wooden planks and the smell of death and wasted food clogged the noses of the four gentle man traversing the underground. "So what's your story old man?" Ozpin grunted at the younger man in front of him and decided to answer. "I'm the headmaster of Beacon and I came here looking for someone." The younger boy grabbed him by the collar. "YOU CAN GET US OUT OF HERE PLEASE WE NEED YOUR HELP." The elder of the group grabbed his son and cleaned the person his child grasped. "I expect there will be forces coming to the rescue." Said the bearded man.

The pink haired boy moved a gate with a flick of his wrist and they entered a closed garage filled with survivors some huddled close others checking armaments others taking care of children. "Depends, if you have someone I'm looking for who could be killing Grimm on his own, he was last seen here." The Oldman laughed and hit him in the lower back. "Only one killing Grimm has been Saint over there." The bearded individual pointed to the kid that gave small children bagged chocolate cookies and other types of things that ruined their teeth in short span of time. "I see… I guess I'll need to talk with him." The headmaster made his way next to boy and waited for him pass the candy to the toddlers before speaking.

"So I hear you are a huntsman where did you study?" The boy looked at him sideways in some sort of mocking grin. "I'll cut to the chase, are you that Saint?" The child shrugged his shoulder and walked away climbing the ramp to the next floor. "He is a mystery isn't he…?" The man with the nice smile and beard showed behind. "Come headmaster have a drink with some of us." Ozpin sat next to him his son, a woman and man who sharpened a knife. "So his he who were looking for?" "I'm not sure." The man grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured a cup for the new guest. "You don't seem in a hurry to leave." The woman smirked the man with knife smiled, the lady spoke. "The first day was hard but then Saint came along he started clear the streets like no else could, yea a lot of us lost good people but he gave us hope right know it's the best thing we could ask for." The woman's red head was somewhat of eyesore it was a mess and probably hasn't been washed in days and it bored some but not the circle of people there. "So are we getting out, big man?" The man with the shaved head and blade in his hands asked. "I have air ship in the center of town with a pilot ready to leave it can hold about 24 people, how many survivors do you have?" The people around grew a look of worry and a certain melancholy swayed in the air. "About 500 people maybe more." Said the son he was the only one who face carried anger but he told the truth. "Do you have a working radio?" "Yea I'll show you." The woman with fire on her head led the man two floors above passing by other survivors and Saint who cleaned his face from the blood. They finally reached the final floor the entry to the roof was heavily fortified with metal and wooden planks covering it all up.

In the far left corner was a mountain of electronic materials he couldn't make out half of it but the woman handed him a microphone and sat at a wooden chair. "So what's the transmit code?" The headmaster starts to slowly spell a 16 digit number and the woman begins to input it into the many machines looking for a response. "Hello? Who is this?" James Ironwood spoke on the other side of the line. "Yes Ironwood, I need to collect a favor, I am in the middle of Grimm torn city and I need some help to get the survivors out." A door was heard from the other side of the room and there someone talked was hard to make out what they said when James picked up the radio again. "Ozpin I won't question what you were doing but I'll need to know how many people are down there." The ashen haired man smiled and would have a good laugh at his reaction. "About 500 people give or take." There was a muffled scuffle in the background and then a worried male voiced answered. "Okay were going, but make sure this story doesn't get out last thing we need is the press giving people false hope of a saint city or people." The connection cut a second later. The cane wielder was happy with the results and now to find more about the Saint.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint was alone a whole floor for the Savior, he disliked that, and he didn't deserved any praise he would start saving people no matter what like a good hunter. In front of him was small table with a bread and a bottle of water he let it stay there for a good minute letting his own sadistic thoughts claw at his mind for a little while, so that bread could be the best bread he would ever have and the liquid was something to satiate a long thirst.

"Mind If I join?" The headmaster came from a ramp, walked up and sat in front of the scar covered child. "I would like to know some things about you." Saint took a piece of paper and pencil and scrawled on it the question. "What You Want?" Ozpin took a smile on his face as he sat down in a small plastic chair in front of the pink haired boy. "Well first, are you that Saint, the one who clears whole cities of Grimm and leaves before official help arrives?" She grew a grin and nodded in response. "Good, this trip just become a lot more interesting, I wanted to make an offer then, you come to Beacon academy and we get to train you." That grin quickly vanished and he wrote on the piece of paper. "WHY?" The ashen haired man got up from his chair and decided to walk away. "I think it'll be fun." He spoke those words and decided to go up another floor to the radio room Saint followed close by he looked at the metal and wooden door that closed the outside. "Think you can open it?" Saint put his two hands together and focused on the closed door, on what it was made of the microscopic bugs that laid there and the very atoms that composed it all like a million little strings all ready to be cut slowly.

The door began to cringe and cry as it began to be spilt in two items without even touching it the kid broke a 5 inch reinforced steel door Ozpin of course saw potential in this semblance and took a liking to him almost instantly. "It's good to breath fresh air. I forgot to ask you your name." The child rolled up her sleeve and showed the letters S.A.M scrawled in his flesh. The headmaster took a step outside and looked out into the city the airship was still in the same place where Ozpin left it. "So Sam will you join your fellow huntsmen?" The pink haired boy smiled and took a deep breath the hot Sun above them I think there's a word for this Oh right… perfection at least to him. He looked back to the older gentleman in front of him with expression of bliss and agreed to the deal. "When we get out of here I think you will fit in quite nicely." They let wind speak for some time it rushed by where they stood and they watched the horizon waiting for the armada of airships to get there, as the ships began to move closer to city Ozpin advised Sam to gather the people and tell them about the escape plan.

They were ready at the main entrance of the garage all 532 people children and woman alike, the sun shined over them as they rushed over to the 6 giant ships slowly Grimm began to show seeing so much food running. Blades started to flying down, killing the animals that emerged Penny cleared the center of city along with other soldiers. Sam began to rip open flesh and skulls from a distance Ozpin helped children into the airship and did what he could all over. "SAM! Where leaving!" The ashen haired man grabbed the blood soaked boy and put him on his personal airship. The pink hair child looked out of the window and saw hundreds of dead Grimm, the floor painted a giant red canvas and he was the author. "Nice work, we did a lot of good work today." Sam sat in front of elder gentleman with a smile satisfied with what she did today. "Now to Beacon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick thing I really hope you appreciate what I write here, I know I'm may not be the best but I want to make the best story I can. -Irish.**

A six hour flight later, Sam was asleep, Ozpin was starting to drift resting his eyes on multiple occasions and the pilot was really doing his best to not fall into his dreams he was exhausted all of them were but they slowly approached the realm of the Vale it was pitch black the lights of the city below showed easily it was Friday with all the commotions in bars and nightclubs. "We just arrived hem…yea" The man makes a rough landing at docking port of Beacon academy. Ozpin woke the short child softly and was the first one to put his feet on solid ground Sam followed close by she scratched his eyes and yawn like a baby. "Come I'll put you into a dorm for yourself and we can speak in the morning." The headmaster led the new student to the dorms, down a hallway a discussion, a loud a very loud one at that could be heard, the ashen haired man sighed and had no choice but to try and defuse the situation. "Please be Patient Sam." The man knocked on the door, for a second he felt complete regret for the person who answered, "Miss Rose I ask you to stop the shouting there are some who had a very long day and would like to sleep." The short red haired apologized many times to the professor and at the corner of his eye she could see a busty Blond try and hide pretending to be asleep. "Just keep it down please." Ruby once apologized and only then noticed the blood soaked child next to her Headmaster. "Come along Sam." They walked away, but he left quite an impression on the young team leader. They went to other side of the building were Ozpin unlocked a dorm just for the new recruit. "I'll have some new clothes for you in the morning. Please rest you have a long day tomorrow maybe longer than this one." The man handed the pink haired student her key and closes the door.

Sam begins to take off the stained clothes below them there was a bruised covered body she removed her bra to examine everything she looked around for a bathroom and took of her underwear she jumped into the shower and let the hot water flow through her body she felt everything, everything was so sensible Sam's body was wasted she decided a 6 minute shower was the best for her so she could sleep in the bed and not in against a wall knocked out. She dressed her dirty underwear again and removed the covers from the small bed, she laid on it slowly making sure she didn't hurt herself more when finally in bed she fell asleep almost instantly. She dreamed of home.

Sam woke up there was an alarm clock it buried deep into her hears, she growled loudly but decided to stop it with bare hands. She felt the warm carpeted floor under her feet it tickled her toes so softly. A knock on the door was heard a pause and from the other side Ozpin spoke. "Sam Here's some fresh clothes the school uniform and your schedule, if you would be kind of you if you came out of your dorm for your first day of school that would be splendid." A plastic package was place at the girls' door she stayed silent, silently unlocking wooden panel that stood between her and exploring this new place she would soon enough call home. Grabbing the package she quickly went inside and started to unwrap it, odd came to mind when seeing the articles of clothing there both male and female, maybe it was standard here she thought, she took the fresh pair of clean underwear and switched out then she picked the male pair jeans who were baggy and a white shirt that gave her the look of someone who didn't care what he or she wore. After a quick switch of clothes and rearranging her hair in a somewhat to the side, Sam examined her new classes in a scroll and a set of contacts including the headmaster himself. The pink haired girl walked out into the hall and descend the closest flight of stairs, the scar covered child checked her scroll to see it was only 8 am on a Saturday, she began to peruse around the halls passing the cafeteria were some students talking, eating or just killing time doing nothing. "New here?" A young blond with a nice smile and sea blue eyes came behind Sam and somewhat startled her. "Kinda…" Her voice was sweet and weak like it was of some effort to speak. "Well I'm Jaune, it's always nice to meet some newbies here." He extended his arm opening the door with another pleasant smile and walked into the cantina, Sam followed. "How you know I was new?" The team leader chuckled slightly as he sat down. "Most people here either stay with their team or wait in the dorms no one really walks alone around here." Sam scratched the back of her head questioning why she followed this strange boy. "How you know I'm not waiting for my team?" "For starters, you decided to follow me and… Yea that's about it." Sam decided to smile it was dumb and dorky smile but she smiled. "You're good at reading people." Stated the pink haired lass. "I like people and I guess it's easy to see the new guys from the veterans, speaking of which." The Red Spartan appeared out thin air covered in her usual battle gear. "Bye…. Sorry I didn't get your name." "I'm Sam, Sam Rosea." The blond shook his new friend's hand, and left to train with his partner. The pink haired girl also decided to leave exploring more of the fabled halls of Beacon

She passed by the library and looked at the endless room with hundreds no thousands of books all neatly arranged, Sam ran her hands through a file of books feeling the ancient covers all laced and made to last at her fingertips, shivers ran down her spine. The girl took a sharp turn and bumped into a stack of books making it come down like a building. "What are you doing?" A somewhat upset Blake turned the corner with another stack of books in hand, the scar covered individual tried to explain what happened but was immediately made to pick the books up and arrange them by alphabetic order. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" "Shush… No excuses people need to learn to clean their messes." Sam somewhat liked that phrase it was true she never met this raven haired girl before but she knew she was realist even if that realist was making a book fort in a school library. After that quick detour Sam got out of the bookshelf filled room and decided to walk some more.

The girl walked for a good 10 minutes before finding the exit to the outside courtyard the air was warm it was like that when she first met Ozpin but it was different back then she had different plans, now she was interested what happen if she was actually trained, she did what came naturally in a fight, if they mixed that with techniques then she could help a lot people and kill a lot of Grimm but you know that's just a bonus. The statue in the center of the courtyard was giant compared to the short 4 foot girl she felt the urge to climb it, but contained that urge and gave a small smirk to the thought she circled it and took a gander to the edge of the school and watched the water hundreds of meters below her. Someone grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her of the edge. "You're not going to jump are you?" Sam turned her face to see the heiress of the Schnee name asking the question. "Didn't plan on it." Said the pink haired girl with a small grin she walked up to the much taller ice queen and looked stubbornly. "Good, I'd hate to see the school waste resources on finding your corpse." Sam shrug her shoulders and started to walk backwards back into the school with a large smile. "Would be a shame if that pretty dress of yours got wet." In the way the scar covered girl said that was cold and evil like the devil himself got his words across from her mouth.

The newcomer to Beacon scampered away pleased with herself she decided to head back to the cafeteria she could use a snack and maybe meet that cute blond again. After getting lost once again in the hallways, she finally did arrive to cafeteria her young stomach started to rumble and decided to pick something to eat. Her eyes observed a small line of students among them was a long and red cloak on the back of a girl it was painfully obvious were it started but not where it ended, people tiptoed around it trying not to step on it and Sam thought these actions amusing. The line moved a little bit forward so the pink haired girl stuffed herself between two other students as they collected their breakfast. The things on her plate were 3 chocolate chip cookies (she got lucky those were the last ones too), some bread with butter and some chocolate milk, while others went with pancakes with chocolate syrup and other kinds of more complicated dishes, Sam did was she did best kept things simple. She sat down alone in a table and took the scroll for her pocket and began to examine her schedule, she took a strong bite out of the loaf of bread for a while she didn't take her eyes of the small portable device until someone coughed in front of her slowly she peeled her eyes from the machine and looked to a girl with red and black hair. "Hi…Like you have the last cookies here and there's only going to be a refill until noon so I was wondering if you could share some… I get if you don't want to…." Ruby was cut short by the heavily scarred girl handing her the whole plate of delicious baked goods without blinking. "Really? Thanks you're the best!" Ruby grabbed the small pastry with her hands and sat back down at the table across to Sam next to Yang.

The blonde whispered something in the scythes wielder ear that made her get up and go back to Sam. "Want to sit with us?" The two girl's eyes lock each other into a hypnotic gaze "Uuuhhhh… sure." Sam gets her things and moves to the other table Yang smiled with Ruby when she sat down in front of them. "Hi I'm Sam." The red heads smile grew wider for some reason, the brawler spoke first. "I'm Yang and this here's Ruby." Again that smile of the younger girl grew wider her cheekbones must be killing her thought the pink haired guest. "So you guys been at Beacon a while?" The older sister responded gladly. "Actually it's our first year here along with two other girls, one's probably in the library and the other well I'm not sure probably picking up a shipment of dresses that cost more than this school." The scarred girl snapped her neck in a violent fashion making Ruby's smile of excitement disappear completely. "Sorry… I don't have a team so I'm kind of winging it right now." Yang took that as a shock while Ruby was still stuck on how loud Sam snapped her neck. "Wait what do you mean you don't have a team?"

After a short summary of the last two days of her life Sam had one comment and just one comment. "Things aren't going to be the Sam."

 **I am really sorry I couldn't upload this sooner but I broke my ankle at practice and I got out of the hospital yesterday so I'm sorry sorry…- Irishbrew**


End file.
